The Black Hole
by thestorybook
Summary: Kim and Ron were under prepared for a mission, and put in a portal. Where does it lead, what will happen. When you read, review. Comments allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Kim or anyone mention from Disney. But the characters I created are mine. **Cursing is only warning.**

**Chapter 1-The Portal

* * *

**"It sucks when your caught doing what you love. But with us Kim, we can't get caught. JUST CANNOT!!!!" Kim and Ron were trapped by Lucas.

"Me Lucas the Man in a Mask. Will now test my invention on Kim and Ron. My new inention that gives me power. I don't know which dimention it goes to or anything but, I hope you'll take this project to a new place. HHAAHHAA!!!" His minions pushed them to a portal.

(1 hour ago)

"So Kim if we get caught, what's our back up plan."

"Kick someones ass and take names."

"No really Kim if we get caught lets do something to get out. Like scare them. I don't wanna die a virgin!!!"

"Well then if we get out of this then-" Kim was cut off by guards that grabbed her but couldn't tie her up because of the kicks and punches. She then felt a needle go in her neck. And she was sleepy and fell to the ground.

(Present)

"Well we were stupid on that part." Kim said, but Ron gave her a mad look and said "Okay maybe its my fault."

"So Kim I set it to a black hole so far your Dad won't save you. But he'll take you there." The Masked Man took Kim's Dad from a door henchmen dragged him out of.

"Daddy!" Kim shouted. "Don't worry Kim I'll be ok. Don't forget that talk." said Kim's Dad.

"Who cares we have to get Kim moving to the black hole." Said The Masked Man. Kim's Dad started the portal standing directly infront of Kim and Ron. Ron couldn't move he was so scared, but Kim remembered what her Dad said. So she stood still, but had no fear and the phrase "Showing no faer is the first step to the end of it."

Kim's Dad was typing in some code and he saw a black hole. "That one The Mask Man ordered. He typed in some more but looked and went a little closer to the hole. He looked at Kim and smiled while pressing a button. The portal started swirling and pulling them in Ron was in full panic mode. He was screaming and crying, but when they were sucked in they were immediantly frozen. All they saw was a blue light and their past in the balance of the blue light.

Kim saw her past as a kid. Her first cartwheel at 2 months old and her first villan, Dr. Drakken and his big gorilla made of stone.

Ron saw him meeting Kim as a youngster and pissin his pants because he was shy, and seeing Rufus and pissin his pants because he thought he couldn't afford it. And pissin his pants at the first mission he had with Kim seeing the big gorilla.

At the end of the portal which is now the black hole she saw a bright light at the end. When it was too bright she closed her eyes, and when she open her eyes she couldn't believe what she saw. "OMG is that-"

* * *

Hope ya like it. I started playing Kingdom Hearts 2 again and I just started thinking about this. So R&R, crtisisms needed. Next chap

**A New World**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Kim or anyone mention from Disney. But the characters I created are mine. **Cursing is only warning.**

**Chapter 2-A New World

* * *

**"OMG is that a-"

"MONKEY!!! Please don't tell me its a monkey, you know I hate monkey's." Ron was running in place wondering why he wasn't getting anywhere. He looked behind him to see Kim holding his shirt.

"No its nowhere..." Kim looked around and saw nothing but a forest plain and the rock platform she was standing on. She wondered where she was, then she felt a tap on her arm. She turned around to see a man with whatever Tarzan wears, but no muscles. "Hello-" He said in a british voice. "I'm Edd. Edd Gould. I knew you'd be here. Its in the book." Edd was going a little to fast for Kim so she stopped him.

"What do you mean, what's this book, and where are we." Kim asked because after that black hole thing her head was spinning out of control.

"Well I am a Michlonian of Michlonia. An ancient race but peaceful, come lets walk and talk." Kim, Ron, and Edd walked down the mountain into a jungle. "I set up a base camp close to here. so let me tell you we've had a book that's told us out of the sky will come saviors of the world, and when we saw a light in the sky the King Micheal Dasitagal, wanted me to look for what was coming out of the sky."

Well we got sucked in a portal but we were in there for a quick second." said Ron wondering how he got here so quick.

"What do you mean we saw that light in the sky 5 days ago. And I had no time to get here. You see those 3 mountains." Edd pointed at the mountins that were in front of the skies.

"That's were you live?" Kim asked.

"No we live over there." Edd pointedto a castle not to far. "We see those mountains because they look beautiful, don't you agree. Let's go!" Edd started walking.

(About 20 Minutes Later)

"So welcome to Michlonia, my home." Kim looked around and saw children playing game and they looked so cute. So Kim went over there to see them. Meanwhile Ron asked "So this book tells us everything about me and Kim's life?" Edd nodded with a blank face. "So you mean if we die it'd have that to?" Edd nodded again. Ron was starting on another question.

"Look if its about the book connecting with your life then its in the book!!!!!!" Edd took a few seconds to calm down. "Sorry, would you like to see the book?" Ron nodded with a serious face. So they went to the Eating building. Where at the end of the day everyone in Michlonia would come and eat together.

No one wa s there at the time but the book was now right in front of them. Ron saw how big it was and opened it up to the first page. And it said.

_Out of the dark shall come a light _

_that shines for but a week_

_will you see it or seek them once again._

_They are here like titans fight they will_

_but till they touch this book i'll go with life._

"What does it mean?" said Ron. "We understand so little of what it means. So lets look through the pages." said Edd.

When he tried to turn the page it wouldn't turn. "You know I'll just tell you what it said. But tommorow its getting late I'll show you to your cabin. Or now you'll call it your home.

* * *

Ron and Kim now know some more about Michlonia but not about why they're there. But will the next chapter help them? **Next Chapter : Back at Home.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Kim or anyone mention from Disney. But the characters I created are mine. Exept Edd. **Cursing is only warning.**

**Chapter 3-Back At Home

* * *

**

Meanwhile Kim's dad was being realeased and taken home, when he got there he immediantly tried to look up Kim and see if she'd come up. But she never came up. "Oh dear! This is worse than I thought."

His wife came to the coputer and said, "What happened? Thank God your back, where is Kim?"

"I don't know. A Masked Man took me away while a was taking a walk. Then I saw Kim leave somewhere and she was in a hurry, but after my talk with her I wanted to keep my distance. Then I saw 2 big guys and and I wondered what was doing there. Then he told me some things and put a bag on my head, not plastic. But when my eyes opened I saw Kim and a machine with a black hole on it. And so I did what he told me and...Kim's gone."

Mrs. Possible couldn't do any thing but start to cry. "Well maybe we can get at his house?"

"No. He'd be gone by now, maybe that's why I saw...I mean we saw that moving truck last week."

"So now we lost all our kids." Mrs. Possible broke into tears. The twins died in an accident that started with a broken wire. "Damn cookies."

"Honey." Mr. Possible said trying to help her try and forget but you should never cure death. It'll never work.

* * *

Well hope you liked that. Net chapter is going to be a swichy thing between past, future, Middleton, Michlonia. Which is cool, oh and if your wondering who is, well its no one from the show, so its no one you know. Sorry to end but a writer on this site made a story short them wrote a different story advertizing a new story he was makin. I'll do the same. This is a story I'm thinking of making but you say yes or no. So here it goes, my story "Ron Is Legend"

* * *

Ron woke up after a terrible dream or his dog liking his face, either one. "Hey buddy day 1019, ready to kill." said Ron, and his dog barked. "Well lets eat first. Come on lets get some guns were going to Jack in the Box." Ron got in his Mustang and took a gun. When they got to the destination the building was on fire. 

"I knew I forgot to turn of the fryer. Damn! We'll lets get some homecooking on Ron." the dog winced. Back home Ron cooked some meat and vegitables like carrots, broclli, and coliflower. They walked over to the table and ate, exept the dog he dosn't like vegitables.

"Come on eat, look at least eat what I made. You'll get the dog next door. The dog still didn't eat. Because Ron and hi dog were the only people on earth. Every day since 2012.

Ever since then Ron dedicated his life to science, he thought he'd be more than a sidekick. So now by day he goes with his daily plan finding acure for unhuman things around the city. Not just humans, animals to. But some animals, like deer and lions, are still here.

But by night he hears the screams of millions from that terrible day. When Ron's wife and child died.

It was dark and everyone was running to the Middleton bridge because of a virus that spread. Drakken wanted to take over the world again and he put these weird chemicals in the candycanes he was selling. It was almostbought by everyone in the world.

Later we saw people change...actually mutate, and they'd kill and eat people. We wondered what was going on and why more and more people got infected...mostly at night or when they were in the dark.

So Kim and Ron tracked this to Drakken, but when they found his lair their weremen in biohazard suits. They told Kim everyone died cause of smallpox, and whoever didn't get it was eaten to death by those monsters. So Ron gave them a name: DarkSeekers

Because they only come out in the dark and they are seeking food and shelter. So now Kim and Ron are about to go on a helicopter to somewhere safe, but when they got on the plane Ron heared someone scream, "TAKE MY DOG!!!!! PLEASE!"

"I'll take the dog." said Ron. He took the dog and looked at the face he took the dog from. It was Monique. "Run and never come back with it...I'm infected but not the dog. Tell Kim bye for me."

Ron nodded and ran for the helicopter but it was too late. The helicopter took off. Ron waved goodbye and cried. On the other helicopter just to his side he saw was being taken down by Darkseekers. It went up and was taken closer to Kim and Lori's helicopter.

Kim died with her daughter Lori. Ron was alive due to Monique keeping him late. But she saved his life. Now in a city with no one but him and hs dog Sparky. Will Ron find a hope for mankind to be full again, or will mankind cease to exist. Find out in:

**_Ron Is Legend_**

**_Coming in 2008_**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Kim or anyone mention from Disney. But the characters I created are mine. Exept Edd.

**Chapter 4: The Past and Future of Middleton and Michlonia

* * *

(Past Middleton)**

"Come on boys stop working on that stupid project." Tim and Jim kept working they were determined to finish there projet.

"Come on if we do this we get enough money to go to California. And meet those hot girls." said Tim.

"Boys I have cookies. Do you want them? There hot off the oven."

Jim went to get some without Tim knowing. And when Tim put the plug in to fill his project with energy. But without Jim holding the electric ends together Tim went in the back of his project and saw that it had sparks of electricity flying out. Tim was electricuted and when Jim came up with cookies stuck in his mouth. When he saw his brother dead, he couldn't breath because the cookies in his mouth. He died to. Mrs. Possible came up and saw blood everywhere and cried, "Damn cookies!!!!!"

**(Michlonia Present) **

"So Ron what is up?" said Edd.

"Well I've been here for a week and I really want to meet people. Like your my friend, but I might be a hero one day here, and know one even talks to me. But everyone talks to Kim." said Ron

"Well I think that girl notices you." Ron looked to where Edd pointed and saw a beautiful girl. She was a thin tanned woman with a beautiful walk. Then he realized she was coming to him.

"H...Hi I'm-" Ron studdered.

"Ron I know your name. I'm Kim like your friend." Ron saw she spoke with out a british acsent.

"You don't speak in an acsent?"

"No, hey you wanna come to the market with me we'll get something to eat." Ron nodded, this was like the first girl he could easily talk to, it was like a force that was lifted off of him. So they headed to the market.

**(Middleton Present)**

Mr. Possible was in his lab doing everything he could to find Kim but he couldn't find any thing. He even got Mr. Farsworth and his Smell-O-Scope. But that never worked. So he looked back in his telescope to see the black hole he put Kim into, but it wasn't there. Just a nebula, that wasn't there before.

He went back home to his wife. "Honey, I found out nothing, I failed." Then he hit his hands on his desk. "I would love to fly out personaly and get her but its a death mission. Its way out in space, and we don't have exact coordinates. So..."

"So what?" said Mrs. Possible firmly.

"I don't know!!!"

Mad and confused Mr. Possible fell asleep. Then his eyes opened and he was in a peaceful meadow with a tree on a hill. It was not that windy and very warm.

"Where am I?" Mr. Possible said to himself.

"You are in Heaven's house." said Sensai.

* * *

So we have the past and present of four main places and the Sensai Mr. Possible is talking to was the Sensai in the episode when Ron went to China. And became a samuri. So hope you like it I'm gone for now bye. 


End file.
